Magie & Robotique
by Ellyssa17
Summary: Tony a changé, plus que Steve ne le voudrait. À la suite des erreurs du passé, leur amour n'y a pas survécu.


**Titre** : Magie & Robotique

**Auteur** : Ellyssa

**Disclamer** : Le monde des Avengers ne m'appartient pas, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartiennent.

**Résumé **: Tony a changé, plus que Steve ne le voudrait. À la suite des erreurs du passé, leur amour n'y a pas survécu.

**Petite précision :** Anthonya Stark n'a pas repris sa place dans l'équipe des Avengers après le retour des Vengeurs renégats. Mais quand le danger rode, elle répond à l'appel. Encore plus quand Thanos décime la moitié de l'univers. Avec une solution très risquée, Tony, aidé des ingénieurs du Wakanda, récréer une version du gant et s'ingère une version modifier d'Extrémis. Une fois les gemmes de l'infini récupéré, Tony réussit à inverser le souhait de Thanos et a ramené tout le monde. Tony réussit, mais au prix de sa propre vie. Alors que tout le monde réapparaît, ils voient Tony s'effondrer. Une lumière dorée enveloppe la femme avant d'éclater. Tony est vivante. Elle se réveille un mois plus tard et plus jeune qu'avant. Son corps est guéri de tout dommage. Alors qu'elle réintègre la tour, des choses étranges se passent autour d'elle. Les pierres ont laissé un cadeau avant leurs départs. Anthonya est désormais doué de magie. Stephen et Loki lui enseignent alors la magie. Quand les Avengers reviennent, Steve à dans l'espoir de reprendre le début de relation qu'il avait avec Tony avant les accords, seulement, Stephen et Tony sont très proche et Tony n'a plus d'amour envers Steve.

.

.

Chapitre 1

.

.

Steve entre dans la salle d'entraînement, espérant y trouver Tony. La scène qui lui fait face n'est certainement pas celle à laquelle il s'attendait. Tony éclate de rire alors qu'elle observe une boule d'énergie dans sa main. Stephen se tient derrière elle, ses mains en dessous de celle de Tony, son corps plaqué à celui de la femme. Proche, beaucoup trop proche, selon Steve. Loki observe le duo, un sourire sur les lèvres. Thor avait expliqué, quelques jours plutôt, que Loki était ravis d'avoir une élève et fier que Tony soit aussi doué et bonne élève. Thor avait dit qu'il était maintenant sûr d'être en présence de leur amie qui avait enfin réussit à maîtriser sa récente magie. Tony avait envoyé un message quatre jours plus tôt disant qu'elle rentrait à la maison. Les vengeurs étaient enfin au complet. Steve serra les poings. Il n'aimait pas que Strange tourne autour de Tony. Non, il n'aimait pas du tout.

**\- C'est bien, maintenant envoi la moi,** dit Loki, sortant Steve de ses pensées.

Tony acquiesça et avec un peu d'hésitation, envoya la boule à Loki qui la rattrapa facilement avec un sourire. La boule changea de couleur dès qu'elle toucha le dieu.

**\- Comme tu le vois, ma magie est argenté et bleu, la tienne est blanche avec un peu de doré et celle de Stephen est rouge et vert.**

Tony acquiesça. Loki tourna la tête, voyant le Captain dans la pièce.

**\- Rogers,** dit-il calmement.

Steve le salua, mais ne manqua pas le corps de Tony qui se figea subtilement. Stephen passa ses mains sur les bras de Tony, les frottant en silence. Le sorcier posa les yeux sur l'Avengers, mais ne dit rien.

**\- Tony, je suis content de te voir,** sourit Steve à la femme.

**\- Rogers,** salua Tony avec réticence.

Voilà encore une chose qui ne lui plaisait pas. Tony semblait ne plus reconnaître sa présence et quand elle le faisait, elle avait l'air de vouloir être ailleurs. Elle ne le regardait même plus. Steve manquait le sourire rayonnant que Tony lui donnait avant. Il voulut dire autre chose, voulut lui parler, mais la porte s'ouvrit, et Clint, Natacha et Wanda entrèrent. Ils les rejoignirent en silence. Loki et Stephen les saluèrent, mais Tony resta silencieuse. Blesser, Steve laissa les trois sorciers et alla s'entraîner dans un coin de la pièce avec les trois autres. Ils regardèrent en silence Loki faire apparaître des balles en caoutchouc de la taille d'un poing et Stephen s'écarter de Tony pour en faire de même. Les deux hommes commencèrent à lancer les balles une à une sur Tony qui les esquivait habilement quand elle n'arrivait pas à s'en débarrasser.

**\- Tu dois utiliser ta magie Tony, pas tes pieds,** ricana Loki.

La femme lui jeta un regard noir et ferma les yeux. Elle inspira profondément et quand une autre balle arriva, Tony ouvrit ses yeux, son regard brilla brièvement avant que la balle ne se stoppe en l'air. Loki ricana et d'un mouvement de la main, toutes les balles foncèrent rapidement sur Tony.

**\- Loki,** grogna de colère Stephen.

Mais avant que le sorcier ne puisse agir, un léger vent entoura Tony, repoussant les balles en sens inverse. La cape de Strange s'enroula autour de lui en signe de protection alors que Loki disparu momentanément. Les balles percutèrent violemment le mur, laissant de nombreux impacts à la surprise de tous. Les regards convergèrent vers Tony qui semblait surprise avant de sourire avec suffisance.

**\- Oups ?**

Stephen secoua la tête alors que Loki restait interloqué. Tony soupira et s'affaissa sur le sol d'épuisement. Stephen la rejoignit et l'aida à se relever.

**\- Tu utilises encore trop d'énergie. Il faut que tu arrives à te canaliser.**

Tony acquiesça et ferma les yeux.

**\- Je crois que je vais dormir pour les cent ans à venir,** déclara Tony en baillant.

Stephen rigola en soulevant Tony dans ses bras.

**\- À ce point,** souris le sorcier suprême.

**\- Humm.**

Stephen secoua la tête et emmena Tony hors de la pièce. Steve voulait s'occuper de Tony, mais le regard du sorcier l'en empêcha. Steve n'arrivait pas à croire que Tony Stark, la femme qui ne laissait personne la toucher, soit aussi en confiance pour laisser Strange la porter dans ses bras et la toucher comme il le faisait. Même lui avait toujours eu du mal à le faire. Le plus qu'il avait pu, était des touches sur ses mains et quelques baisers rapide. Steve se sentait blesser. À quel point ses erreurs lui avaient fait perdre la femme qu'il aimait ?

.

.

Au dîner, Loki et Stephen entrèrent dans la cafétéria. Ils rejoignirent la table des nouveaux vengeurs et leur parlèrent des progrès de Tony.

**\- Dans quelque temps, elle sera capable de retourner sur le terrain,** expliqua Loki. **Elle maîtrise de mieux en mieux ses pouvoirs. **

**\- C'est incroyable, Tony Stark, la femme de science qui devient une femme de magie,** rigola un homme qui Steve ne connaissait pas.

**\- Va-t-elle encore utiliser ses armures ?** Demanda Peter.

**\- Je ne suis pas sûr.** Loki réfléchit. **Sa magie ne semble pas se connecter correctement avec l'armure. Pour l'instant, elle veut faire sans.**

Stephen acquiesça. Steve se détourna de la conversation. Il ne comprenait pas. Les armures de Tony étaient sa vie, ses bébés. Comment pouvait-elle les oublier si facilement juste parce qu'elle avait maintenant de la magie ? Une secousse parcourue les murs du bâtiment. Chaque Avengers se prépara au combat quand un trou au plafond s'ouvrit et qu'un corps chuta, accompagner de poussière et de décombres. Chaque vengeur était sur ses gardes près à attaquer quand la voix de Tony s'éleva du trou et que la femme y passa la tête.

**\- Euh, tout va bien, Peter ?**

**\- Super,** répondit douloureusement Peter en direction du sol du réfectoire.

Tony soupira de soulagement et tourna la tête. La femme écarquilla les yeux.

**\- Oh merde ! Dum-E non !**

L'instant suivant, Tony fut recouverte d'une mousse blanche, dont une grande partie tomba dans le réfectoire et sur Peter Quill. Tony poussa un cri quand elle bascula et tomba à son tour du trou. La chute fut cependant amortie par Peter qui se trouvait en dessous. Les deux se trouvaient couverts de mousse blanche. Toutes les têtes se levèrent au plafond quand un bip résonna. Les Avengers trouvèrent l'un des robots de Tony avec un extincteur en main. Le robot émit des bips et regarda à tour de rôle Tony, puis l'extincteur. Après un groupe de bip plus fort, Dum-E jeta l'extincteur quelque part à l'étage et s'enfuit. Tony poussa un soupire avant de s'affaisser sur Peter qui rigolait. Tony se redressa et enleva une partie de la mousse de son visage et se mit alors à rigoler, vite suivit par le reste des vengeurs. Tony jeta la mousse sur Peter qui s'arrêta et la regarda offusquer pendant qu'elle se relevait. Peter attrapa de la mousse et lui jeta à la figure, mais Tony se baissa, laissant une femme verte prendre le tout en pleine poitrine.

**\- Quill,** grogna Gamora.

La gardienne de la galaxie se saisit alors de son assiette et la lança sur son chef. Celui-ci se leva et se saisit d'une part de gâteau et la renvoya. Démarra alors, une guerre de nourriture dans le réfectoire, dont les super-héros n'hésitaient pas à se servir de leurs capacités pour se défendre. Les Avengers rebelles se réfugièrent derrière une table, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer quand le nom de Tony fut grogné par Loki. Un coup d'œil de Clint suffit pour voir que la guerre s'était retrouver avec deux camps, celui de Peter et Loki d'un côté et celui de Tony et Gamora de l'autre. Les hommes d'un côté, les femmes de l'autre.

**\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?** Grogna Sam, enlevant de la nourriture de sa veste.

**\- Ça se voit que vous êtes pas là depuis longtemps,** dit Peter Parker, suspendu du plafond à un fil. L'adolescent mangeait tranquillement une part de gâteau, la tête à l'envers. **Ici, on l'appelle la guerre des sexes. Un des gars a fait une remarque sexiste un jour, et depuis, hommes et femmes trouvent n'importe quel prétexte pour se donner la guerre. Ça reste amical et ça défoule tout le monde,** dit-il en haussant les épaules. **Généralement, c'est Loki, Peter ou Tony qui démarre la guerre et tout le monde se joint aux réjouissances.**

**\- Tu appelles ça des réjouissance, gamin ? **Demanda Natasha d'un regard sceptique.

Peter haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules.

**\- Vous n'êtes pas ici depuis aussi longtemps que moi,** annonça-t-il simplement.

Le rire de Tony s'éleva dans le réfectoire.

**\- Rendez-vous, impies,** cria Carol Danvers, allias Captain Marvel, **et nous vous laisserons la vie sauve.**

**\- Ah bas les amazones !** Cria Rocket, le gardien de la galaxie.

Et la guerre reprit entre les deux camps, laissant indéterminé qui serait le vainqueur sous les rires de Spider-Man et les regards à la fois perdu et effarer des Avengers rebelles.

.

.

Deux jours plus tard, l'alarme des Vengeurs s'activa. Vendredi appela les Vengeurs attendu pour le combat qui furent principalement les Vengeurs rebelles. Sur place, Steve aperçut Tony dans son armure se débattant contre des bots de l'armée de Doom.

**\- Peu même pas avoir une journée de repos,** entendirent-ils tous Tony grogner.

Steve lança son bouclier sur un robot qui s'effondra en tas sur le sol. Le combat se poursuivit jusqu'à ce que Tony soit envoyer à travers un immeuble. Les Avengers paniquèrent quand ils virent un groupe de bot rejoindre Tony, mais avant qu'ils ne puissent lui venir en aide, les robots volèrent en sens inverse. Tony sortit alors de l'immeuble, l'armure détruite à de nombreux endroits et totalement hors d'usage. Seulement, cela ne gêna pas Tony qui avançait en colère, des morceaux de l'armure tombant à chacun de ses pas. Ses cheveux se mirent à flotter autour de son visage et ses yeux brillèrent d'une intensité incroyable. Tony se mit à flotter sous les regards surpris et craintifs de ses coéquipiers. Des éclairs de lumière argentés s'échappèrent de ses mains. Chaque bot convergea vers la femme. Les éclairs les frappèrent, les désintégrant rapidement.

**\- Personne ne touche à mon armure,** grogna Tony.

Strange apparus à travers un portail, tandis que Loki se matérialisa. Les deux prirent note de la scène avant de décider de la suite. Tony continuait à lancé des éclairs sur les bots, mais sa colère était telle que sa magie commençait à s'attaquer à d'autres cibles présentes, forçant les Vengeurs rebelles à éviter les éclairs désintégrant. La milliardaire continuait à crier contre les bots qui avaient osé interrompre sa journée shopping.

**\- Tony,** appela Stephen.

Steve jeta un bref regard noir au sorcier avant d'éviter un autre éclair. Étrangement, les éclairs attaquaient principalement les Avengers rebelles. Tony regarda le sorcier sans faire mine de réagir.

**\- Tony, chérie, tu veux bien te calmer ? Tu effraies tout le monde-là, pas que certain n'en aurait pas besoin.**

Le léger sourire sur les lèvres de Tony confirma que la femme avait bien sa magie en contrôle. Les éclairs se stoppèrent et Tony redescendit au sol, toute magie disparue.

**\- Non, mais ça ne va pas, Stark, tu n'es pas capable de contrôler ta magie, tu es un danger pour tout le monde,** cria Wanda.

Tony sourit avec suffisance.

**\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Maximoff, je contrôle parfaitement ma magie, la preuve, les bots ne sont plus un problème et votre aide n'a été que futile. **

Tony rejoignit Stephen et laissa le sorcier la prendre dans ses bras sous les regards furieux de Steve. Tony couina soudainement et s'écarta de Stephen pour se diriger vers son armure, affichant une moue blesser et horrifier. Elle se saisit amoureusement des morceaux de son armure.

**\- Oh, mon bébé, regarde ce qu'il t'on fait. Ne t'inquiète pas, maman va te réparer. Tu seras comme neuf et tout beau et flamboyant,** sourit la femme.

Stephen et Loki secouèrent la tête à la déclaration de Tony. Stephen la rejoignit et l'aida à récupérer l'armure et Loki les téléporta tous les trois au QG des Vengeurs, laissant les rebelles derrière eux pour nettoyer les dégâts.

.

.

Steve était de plus en plus frustré. Depuis leur retour, il n'avait pas pu approcher Tony. Chaque fois, l'un des nouveaux Avengers trouvait un moyen pour se mettre entre eux, et si ce n'étaient pas eux, c'était Tony qui était introuvable. Steve avait appris que Tony se rendait parfois dans un café à l'extérieur. Le Captain de l'Amérique en profita pour la rejoindre et lui parler. Il la trouva dans le parc attenant au café. La scène qu'il trouva lui brisa le cœur. Tony était bien là, assise sur un banc du parc, mais Strange se trouvait avec elle. Steve s'était stoppé et n'avait pu qu'assister à la demande en mariage du sorcier. La réponse de la milliardaire l'acheva. Tony avait hurlé un grand oui en lui sautant dans les bras. La femme l'avait embrassé, comme jamais elle ne l'avait embrasser lui. À ce moment, en voyant le bonheur dans les yeux de Tony, Steve comprit qu'il l'avait perdu pour de bon. Elle ne lui appartenait plus depuis longtemps. Le cœur lourd, l'ancien soldat fit demi-tour et regagna la base, s'enfermant dans sa chambre, et repensant à tout ce qu'il avait mal fait, qui lui avait fait tout perdre. Il était un tel idiot.

.

.

Une semaine après l'annonce du futur mariage de Tony Stark et Stephen Strange, Steve Rogers disparu mystérieusement. Ses coéquipiers apprirent qu'il avait abandonné le programme des Vengeurs et prit sa retraite. Un mois après, une voiture rouge flamboyante se gara devant la maison principal d'un petit ranch. Steve sortit de la grange, se demandant qui pouvait bien lui rendre visite. Il fut surpris de voir Tony, adosser à la voiture et observant le paysage avec nonchalance.

**\- Steve.**

**\- Tony,** dit-il d'une voix morte.

Tony regarda autour d'elle.

**\- Je ne te savais pas… chevaux,** grimaça la femme.

**\- J'aime les chevaux,** répondit simplement l'homme.

Tony le fixa de ses yeux brillant et soupira.

**\- Pourquoi être partie ?**

**\- Je… j'en avais besoin.**

Tony secoua la tête dans la négation.

**\- Tu mens. Tu es parti à cause de moi. Et de Stephen,** rajouta-t-elle.

Steve ne dit rien, mais ne la contesta pas non plus.

**\- Je t'ai aimé, Steve. À un moment, je l'ai vraiment fait, mais tu m'as blessé. Tu m'as laissé seule, dans le froid et mourante.**

**\- Je ne voulais pas,** répliqua vivement Steve.

**\- Mais tu l'as fait. Ce n'était peut-être pas ton intention, mais le fait est, que tu l'as fait. Je n'aurais pas voulu tuer Bucky, si seulement, tu me l'avais dit. Tu m'as caché la vérité. Tu m'as trahi, Steve. Et tu sais que la trahison est ce que je tolère le moins. Toute ma vie, on m'a trahi. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que l'homme que j'aimais le fasse.**

Steve la regardait avec les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Jamais il n'avait voulu la blesser, et pourtant, il l'avait fait. Pire, il avait failli la tuer.

**\- Après que tu m'aies laissé, si Vision ne m'avait pas trouvé, je serais morte. Je t'en ai voulu pour ça. Pour tout. Tu as réussi à briser mes défenses, pour mieux me briser ensuite. Je voulais tellement te haïr après ça, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je n'y arrive toujours pas, parce qu'une part de moi t'aime toujours et au fond, je t'aimerais toujours, Steve, mais plus comme avant.**

Steve ferma douloureusement les yeux.

**\- Ses derniers mois, j'ai vraiment essayé de te haïr, ou au moins d'être indifférente, mais je n'ai pas réussi. Parce que même si je ne t'aime pas comme tu le voudrais, tu me manques. Ton amitié me manque, Steve. Je ne pourrais pas te retourner ton affection comme avant, mais je voudrais au moins qu'on essaye de redevenir amis. On n'est pas fait pour être ensemble Steve. Je peux le sentir. Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un fait pour toi quelque part. Il faut juste que tu me laisses partir, Steve.**

**\- Mais ça fait mal,** lâcha tristement Steve.

Le blond savait qu'elle avait raison, qu'il devait s'y faire. Tony acquiesça.

**\- Je sais, mais il le faut. Je t'aimerais toujours Steve, seulement, plus comme avant.**

Steve acquiesça. Tony s'approcha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils s'embrassèrent, comme ils l'avaient déjà fait avant et Steve pu sentir son cœur s'alléger. Il se recula et sourit à Tony. Il ne lui en voulait pas pour ce qu'elle était en train de faire, il savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Le blond ferma les yeux, une dernière larmes coulant de ses joues.

**\- Je t'aimerais toujours, Steve,** fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit avant que les Ténèbres ne le réclament.

.

.

Le réveil résonna fortement dans la chambre. Steve se leva rapidement en voyant l'heure. Il était en retard, il ne fallait pas qu'il soit en retard, pas aujourd'hui. Le Vengeur s'habilla rapidement de son costume et ses chaussures et couru. Il salua rapidement Sam qui se moqua de lui avant de démarrer et de les conduire rapidement à l'église. Steve entra rapidement à l'intérieur et rejoignit Tony devant l'autel. La femme lui sourit d'amusement.

**\- J'ai bien cru que tu n'arriverais pas,** chuchota la milliardaire au blond.

**\- Et manqué le mariage, jamais,** répondit Steve.

**\- Le comble, s'est quand même ton mariage, Monsieur le Héros de l'Amérique.**

Steve sourit à sa meilleure amie et tourna la tête vers les portes quand sa future épouse entra. Steve sourit encore plus en voyant Wanda avancer dans l'allée au bras de Bruce. L'homme vert lui confia la main de la sorcière et le prêtre commença la cérémonie. Une fois marié, Steve put enfin embrasser sa femme, sous le regard heureux de Tony. La milliardaire sourit, heureuse d'avoir fait le bon choix. Cinq ans plus tôt, elle s'était servi de ses pouvoirs pour apaiser le cœur de Steve et aujourd'hui, il avait trouvé son propre bonheur. Tony sourit à son mari, Stephen, quand celui-ci la rejoignit et l'étreignit, une main poser sur son ventre arrondi et leur premier fils dans les bras. Tony ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse. Elle avait une famille qu'elle aimait. Une grande famille étrange, certes, mais sa famille tout de même, et elle ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde. Elle croisa le regard de Steve et sourit quand il la remercia du bout des lèvres. Ils étaient tous heureux et c'était le principal.

.

.

Fin


End file.
